First Day Of School
by ACRStheUniverse
Summary: Just a little side story for A Camp Rock Summer. I would advise that you read ACRS first! Sam is bored on the first day of school, so she writes a list of 5 reasons why she hates it and 1 reason why she likes it! Pairings: Nam Nate/OC


**I am such an idiot! I was almost done with this and I needed to find Giovanna's last name, so I went to another window and checked my reviews, but the reviews opened in this window... and I hadn't saved anything! Now I have to try and remember everything I've been working on for the past _hour_! **

**Anyway... this is a little OneShot, based off my full length FanFic, A Camp Rock Summer. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing execpt Sam! I don't even own Nixie, Giovanna, and Elliott!**

**_Italics: Sam's writing_**

**Normal: Everything else**

* * *

_This class is so boring. Why does Mrs. Anderson have to talk so much? This is the worst first day of school_ ever_! __Oh! Burst of inspiration!_

**_Samantha Torres' Top 5 Reasons For Hating The First Day Of School!_**

_**1. **All of the teachers give pop quizzes on stuff you were supposed to study over the summer... even though they know that you didn't_ actually_ study. At least half of the kids in my homeroom class we're either at camp or in another country over the summer, so I doubt they studied, and I know me and Giovanna didn't. Our teachers are cruel._

_**2. **Everyone expects you to look your best. But when you spend the summer at a dance/music camp where you have to work your butt off everyday, you're so exhausted by the end of summer, that your best, is a tshirt, sweats, sneakers, and your hair in a sloppy ponytail. I despise the kids who spend the summer shopping with their BFFs in Paris (If you didn't realize it with the,_ summer in another country and shopping in Paris, _comments, I go to a private school that's stuffed with rich kids) and show up on the first day in designer outfits and expensive jewelery. I'm sure the other kids who spent their summer at a sports or performing arts camp agree._

_**3. **There's always at least one teacher that you're nice to, that ends up hating you, or vice versa. The only exception to this rule is Mrs. Anderson. She hates _all_ of her students, except her son, and _none_ of her students like her._

_**4. **You don't get to see your friends from summer camp for another year. It's called _summer _camp for a reason. There's usually a maximum of 3 people from camp that you see on a daily basis. Every once in awhile I'll run into someone from Camp Rock or dance camp, but not very often._

_**5. **There's at least 180 school days until another 2 1/2 month vacation. It sucks! Need I say (or write) more?_

**_Samantha Torres' Only Reason For Liking The First Day Of School (This Year Only)!_**

_**1 (and only). **Nate, Shane, Elliott, and Nixie are coming to Dallas for the first semester! And they're gonna be at my school, and Shane is paying the money so Mitchie can switch to my school for her Senior year! Not only will I get to see some of my best (and most obnoxious) friends, but I get to see my boyfriend too! YAY!_

* * *

"Excuse the interruption. Will Samantha Torres and Giovanna Brady please come to the front office. Thank you," one of the office people announced over the PA.

"Torres, Brady, go," Mrs. Anderson said in her annoying monotonous voice.

"Oooo."

"What did you blow up this time?"

"Hey! It was only a _small_ explosion!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah. We didn't _mean_ to put vinegar in a recipe with baking soda," Giovanna added. The other student was talking about a _teensy_explosion on the last day of school in Home Ec. It wasn't exactly an accident, and we knew that baking soda and vinegar go _kaboom_, if you mix them together. That's how you make a model volcano, DUH! Since it was the last day of school, we didn't get detention. We got up and walked to the office.

"Oh! You're here, girls. The new students have requested that you be their guides today," the office lady said, "They're waiting in the hall."

"Thanks!" we walked back into the hallway and saw Nate, Shane, Mitchie, Elliott, and Nixie staring at a mural the 10th graders had painted the year before. They turned and saw us.

"NATE!" I shouted. He ran over and hugged me.

"Ummm...Hello! We're here too," Nixie announced.

"Oh! Sorry guys!" Me and Nate walked over to the blob of people that was my friends in a massive group hug. We joined in.

"This is gonna be the best semester ever!" Giovanna shouted.

Just then the bell rang, and a bunch of kids came out of their homeroom classes, to see two-thirds of Connect Three standing in the hallway.

"OH MY GOSH! IT'S CONNECT THREE!" one of the girls shouted.

Mitchie looked at all of us, "RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" she screamed. That turned out to be the _best_ first day of school ever!

* * *

**So? Did you like it? Hate it? I must know! Tell me! Now! Press the purple button! Please, please, please!? I think I've had a tad too much sugar today! If you want more chapters, leave a review and tell me! I may add this to the beginning of the sequel!**

**-SAM!**


End file.
